A Horror Story
by lcjga
Summary: AU. No great war. No Fire Lord. Just a modern day take on ATLA. Zuko&Katara are happily married with 3 children. Katara comes home from work to a horrible surprise. First fanfic in a loong time : Short two-shot story. Hope you like it. Review please
1. The Surprise

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN Avatar the Last Airbender! If I did Katara and Aang would have never even been a choice...It would have been Zutara alllllll the way. :D**

So yeah...here is a story..I haven't uploaded in a really long time. This came from a sentence that I had to do in my 7th grade English Honors class and I just developed it in 10 minutes and below is the product. I'll italicize the part that was the original English assignment. (:

I hope you enjoy, and remember I DO NOT OWN ATLA..

Katara came home from a tiring day at work. When she entered the house it was quiet, too quiet. At this time the house should be filled with many sounds; like of the 5 o'clock news or the wondrous sounds of children laughing. When she entered the living room _the woman dropped her purse in shock, her face pale white, her jaw dropped, there on the floor she saw a body, a dead body, the body of her husband,_ Zuko, _she felt like throwing up, and felt_ the _tears_ cascade down her face.

She raced up the staircase to check on the children. She entered her eldest child's room first…when she opened the door there on the floor, drowning in a pool of her own blood, was her eldest daughter, Kya, with a knife plunged into her heart.

Katara then moved to her middle child's room. Lu Ten. What she found was the same as her eldest, except the knife was lodged into the center of his forehead. Katara was scared to check her youngest child's room. She did not want to see the horror that could have been done to her sweet, darling, innocent child, Ursa.

What she saw when she opened the door was not what she expected…

I'll upload the ending sometime this week...Maybe even tonight. I hope you liked it and please review. It would make me very happy.

It would also help to get some opinions on how I can improve my writing. Thank you very much for reading this! (:

***EDIT: Thank you for the reviewer who got my attention that I didn't change the name of my original character to Katara. Thank you 'GameFreak' and 'Random Reader.':D


	2. The End?

**Author's Note: I don't own ATLA…Sorry for the mix-up of names in chapter 1…It was because in my original story the woman's name was Eloise. I just substituted it for Katara's name cause of the idea of the ending that has suddenly popped into my head. Again I apologize for the mix up… Thank you so much 'GameFreak' and 'Random Reader' for pointing it out to me without being mean(:**

**So again, I do not own ATLA…here's the ending! :D**

_ "What she saw when she opened the door was not what she expected…"_

When Katara opened the door the sight that met her eyes was not what she expected after the horrors that she recently saw. The sight was of baby Ursa dancing with Aang. When Aang heard the door open, he quickly turned around and reached behind his satchel. Katara tried to move away and grab baby Ursa, but she was to late. Aang had plunged the dagger into Ursa's stomach. Katara cried out as she witnessed the death of another loved one.

As Katara cried she started to talk, "Aang, why? I thought you were happy for me…why?"

Aang had only said 5 words before he pulled out another dagger and threw it towards her, where it hit the mark, her heart, "You should have chosen me."

Once he uttered the word 'me' he took out another dagger and plunged it straight into his head.

2 hours later a happy, excited Uncle Iroh walks in through the front door with a pot of fresh brewed Jasmine tea. He walks into the living room and the pot of tea drops as he sees one of the most horrific sights of his life. Zuko is surrounded by a sea of his own blood. Iroh quickly runs upstairs to check on everyone else. He sees that Kya, Lu Ten, Ursa, and Katara are in similar states as Zuko. But the most surprising sight to behold was that of Aang's body, which was being covered in fog. Once the fog had cleared Aang's body was nowhere to be found.

**The End?**

** Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it… I'm sorry if this was confusing, but I just wanted the story out of my head. I may edit this whole thing and repost it if you would like, but I would need your opinion stated clearly. Thanks again and I hope you liked the two-shot. (:**


End file.
